Ring around the Roses
by Pup-Ashbless
Summary: Five sides, songs, and one garden that each these men accepted and rejected.


**Title: **Ring around the Roses

**Author**: Pup-Ashbless

**Fandom:** D Gray Man

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the official franchise.

**Summary:** Five sides, songs, and one garden that each these men accepted and rejected.

* * *

**The Bigger One~**

_I have her, I could throw her away and let you pick up the pieces and between the two of us, side by side, she will always, always, look at me first…._

Komui never argues against these words. Words never spoken even thought, but never the less felt by Komui. He looks at his sister who is young as she prematurely grows and becomes more of the flying (but broken) bird who embraces her cage and loss like the once grounded free bird who always ran like she could fly up so high.

Eyes, her eyes that were once like the lavender sky reflecting the rainbow after a warm gift of rain from the heavens were now dreary and possessive of the darkness the Inspector had heaved so carefully into her like a farmer sexing his goose for golden eggs.

And Levierre knew… believed no matter how big Komui's presence became to the world, that he, Inspector Levierre, would always be larger than life in the two plum shattered eyes of Komui's world.

The reason Komui and Levierre could get along, as well as they did, was because Komui did not blame him for things that were not entirely his fault.

Was it his fault that the girl chose to embrace her fear - no – terror of a man who can not touch her like he used to over her trust in her Brother whose main motivation was to keep her safe from people like him?

No, despise could be a good word to use but never hate. Perhaps the hate was there before but now the emotion was replaced by something else equaling displeasing but more satisfying.

For hatred is a much easier thing to nourish in someone than any other emotion.

…And if Komui was an easier man, well, than it would certainly have made their jobs easier.

**To Drinking~**

Levierre found it curious in an offhand way that just skirted away from being suspicious how Komui, upon their various first meetings, had a hard time swallowing the tea.

For a man from China, this was odd to him.

"Forgive me if I was presumptuous in only offering tea, tea is as common to serve here in England as it is in China is it not, Supervisor?"

"No, you are correct Inspector. The tea is what I expect from you."

Levierre did not miss the way the Supervisor's mouth twitched almost into a grimace before morphing like a flash into his tight smile.

Curious is curious.

Levierre kept serving only his tea.

Levierre would give Komui everything he expected from him.

It was only polite.

When Komui first came to Europe, young with dialect still staining his forceful English, his first lesson of adaptability was drinking the English tea in place of the Chinese brand.

The tea was different, like the taste was only an imitation of something else, trying to cover up for the flavorless style of water, which only made it taste offensive.

When a man, Reever came, he brought a new beverage that Komui smelled first before tasting.

The smell was bitter, but soothing, like a dangerous forest that offered warm rain from the cold night.

Confusing but simple to those that gave it time.

Komui started to offer his coffee to Levierre.

Levierre politely always said no so Komui did the same in return for the man's tea.

It was something both came to expect from the other.

**How to Fight~ **

Levierre had seen enough blood spilt by his own to know it takes more than wishful thinking and natural talent to make his visions become a physical reality.

Levierre can not, will not, just allow other worldly forces of nature or selfish human whims suffocate the chances of winning.

Because winning is not something Levierre hopes and waits for to happen, Levierre has decided long ago he will be the Master of his own destiny and be the one to move the pawns under him forwards instead of letting them growing stale and useless; for every power needs a force to reckon with it and he will move to no force but his own.

Levierre is a man who succeeded by sheer grit and hard work and he will continue to use those things as his own most valuable tools against the wicked or fools who would seek to crush his present by only seeing the present for what it is instead of what it could be.

Komui was not a soldier, Komui was not super hero.

Komui was some one who crushed his weaker self in order to rebuild into someone who would appear to everyone but himself as one who could not be visibly shaken by the very things he once held so openly dear.

Fighting destiny did not seem possible, not without consequences.

Komui did not fight God.

Komui not fight the Devil.

Komui could not fight akuma.

Komui could only fight man the only way he knew how.

Man, man who create wars and arrogance in thinking they could always do a better job than the last when all they are doing is continuing the cycle of reckless mistakes and are too afraid to take responsibility for anything or everything possibly against them.

It only takes one good person to do nothing for evil to win.

Komui does not know where he has heard such a thing, but that is less important than how deep the words are engraved into his mind. He sees bad situations and instead of despair he must now work to create new and better ones to work with. Komui will take responsibility for all his and any one else's responsibility because Komui has finally learned the value of it and just how so very rare it is for a person to do such a thing. He is a rare and lonely person, but he will continue to fight because it was a responsibility he chose to follow.

**Gray~**

Levierre believes in progress.

Levierre does enjoy his humanity, in those times of quiet pleasures of reading, baking, and possibly recalling find memories of his young subordinate when both were younger.

He knows he can and will not get too attached to such human whims for there are things bigger and more important and yes- he will sacrifice offerings to the altar of the proud sinful earth. The longer progress takes, the longer the dream becomes just a dream to barely remember. People are selfish he wants to say and he does. If people can do something than they should do it to move forward; Levierre can not understand or sympathize with people who would sacrifice others just for their own desires to hide away and live in ignorance until those very same desires are the cause for seeds of destructions for them all.

It only takes one to do nothing for another to do everything.

And that will never be one who will let the sacrifices for progress be for nothing.

For nothing will produce just nothing.

Komui believes in preservation.

Komui does find being with humanity to be too tense at times; least of all his own when people who don't understand or understand too well start to pile and pile until he can no longer distinguish face from voice where even his dear sister is too much to bear.

They all see hope and distraught from him when he gives reason to be happy as anyone can be to orders to condemn with a face that would even make the devil pause for the sheer hard ness of it.

Komui doesn't bother to wonder if his actions will save mankind in the end, certainly he will fight to the end, but his main priority is to give people morale rather than certainty.

He used to wonder if Lenalee or all the exorcists went than so would the world in his eyes.

It's a question that hasn't haunted him as much as he would like.

Komui can't save lives, but he can perhaps protect the smiles of the ones who must suffer the most and perhaps one day the good and bad will resonate like a beautiful repetitive song and every smile they make could even be real.

Komui will do his best, but in the end mankind just could be a loss cause where humanity could be saved by his actions.

In the mean time, building robots and kooky plans seems to be his only outlet to keep him sane when it matters.

**Ring around the Roses~**

Komui is here to protect humanity.

Levierre is here to save mankind.

Ringing around like ashes falling down-

Levierre watches Komui and sees the cunning ferocity behind the fool's smile that will lure even the warriors into a lullaby before the slaughter of perception.

Komui watches Levierre and feels a determination strong enough to build a tower of corpses to reach the heavens and pull the fires down to the earth.

Levierre wants to believe his way his more productive.

Komui wants to think his way is right.

Neither can say they would be better at the others job for they will not be that vain or naive.

Both of them look to the other, pondering how far each will go before the future realizes the past is what matters most.

* * *

**Notes***

Thank you for reading.


End file.
